1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multifunction image forming apparatus having a developed image forming portion to be shared by a copier, printer, facsimile and so forth, and an image forming method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the art of electronic photo type image forming apparatus, now toward practical applications is an image forming apparatus called Multifunction Peripheral having a developed image forming portion to be shared by plural image forming apparatus that are incorporated therein and have different functions such as a copier, printer, facsimile and so forth (hereinafter referred to as MFP).
This MFP, that incorporates plural image forming functions of a copier, printer, facsimile and so forth as a single image forming apparatus, is already publicly known to those skilled in the art.
In such an MFP, irrespectively of plural image forming functions, a large size sorter is generally arranged so as to sort output paper sheets after forming images, in order to increase its image forming efficiency. And since such an MFP is operated by plural users in various manners, developed is such MFP as conventionally disclosed in the Japanese Patent Publication No.7-267482, which is equipped with a sorter where users place output paper sheets into sorter bins for their respective purposes in advance, thereby they can get their respective output paper sheets in a swift manner without hesitation.
In the MFP, however, it has been necessary to arrange a special base for its operation or to install it directly onto floor, therefore, it has been required to secure installation space exclusive for such an MFP. And further so as to increase image forming efficiency in various functions, such an MFP is equipped with a large size sorter, which in turn requires wider installation space, in this way, the installation of an MFP has deteriorated space saving property in offices.
While, in offices and so forth where MFP""s are used, flat plate shaped partitions to easily partition office space are generally arranged so as to separate working areas from passages. These partitions have a large area of flat sections so that they hide working areas from people passing through passages.
However, in the prior art, the flat sections of partitions have failed to be made effective for other purposes than blindfold.
Accordingly, expected in offices and so on is an effective utilization of the wide flat sections of partitions. And in offices and so forth using MFP""s, there is a demand for space saving in installation space for MFP""s, and also expected is a development of an highly operational MFP that enables plural users to use one in a convenient manner.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to save installation space for MFP in offices and so forth.
Another object of the present invention is to improve convenience in which users may get output paper sheets for their respective functional purposes in a swift manner without hesitation, and may handle output paper sheets.
Still further object of the present invention is to make the most of wide flat sections of partitions to be arranged in offices.
According to the present invention, it is possible to provide an image forming apparatus comprising a holder configured to hold a record medium vertically; a feeder configured to feed the record medium in the holder to image forming direction in a vertically held status; a printer configured to form a developed image onto the record medium in accordance with image information while the record medium fed from the holder goes through in vertically held status; a sorter configured to sort the record media discharged from the printer for respective users and collect the record media vertically into plural sorter bins; and a frame configured to incorporate at least the holder, the printer, and the sorter into one body in vertically flat shape.
Further, according to the present invention, it is possible to provide an image forming apparatus comprising a paper feed cassette configured to hold a record medium vertically; a paper feed roller configured to feed the record medium in the paper feed cassette to image forming direction in a vertically held status; a developed image forming portion configured to form a developed image onto the record medium in accordance with image information while the record medium fed from the holder goes through in vertically held status; a sorter configured to sort the record media discharged from the developed image forming portion for respective users and collect the record media vertically into plural sorter bins; and a panel configured to incorporate at least the paper feed cassette, the developed image forming portion, and the sorter into one body in vertically flat shape.
Still further, according to the present invention, it is possible to provide an image forming method comprising the steps of assembling a paper feed cassette configured to hold a record medium vertically, a developed image forming portion configured to form a developed image onto the record medium fed from the paper feed cassette in accordance with image information, and a sorter configured to sort the record media discharged from the developed image forming portion for respective users and collect the record media vertically into plural sorter bins into a flat panel as one body so that the discharge end of the record media should meet the input end of the record media; forming the developed image onto the record media in a status where the record media are held vertically; and collecting the record media into the plural sorter bins for respective users.